The need to identify and separate the effects of age, time period and birth cohort is evident in recent research in the areas of labor, population and family economics. Identification of these effects, in particular the net effect of age, is of obvious importance in studies of the older population and especially critical in the analysis of the labor market behavior of the elderly since age and the aging process are fundamentally associated with the changes occurring in earnings and incomes of persons at or near retirement. This study proposes to estimate and analyze the separate effects of age, cohort and period for key labor market variables, utilizing panel data from the Retirement History Survey of the Social Security Administration matched with Social Security earnings records. A strategy recently developed by the authors for estimating the separate effects from the period-cohort means will be used; it provides a solution for treating the well-known identification problem which has long been an obstacle in studies of these effects. This age-period-cohort analysis will be integrated into a behavioral simultaneous model of labor force participation, annual hours and weeks of work, threshold labor supply quantities and reservation wages, wage offers and asset holdings of older married males and female heads of families. The integration of the two types of analysis -- the aggregate age-period-cohort analysis based on means and the behavioral model which is estimated at the individual level--into one comprehensive framework, should contribute both a better understanding of the causal relations determining the age, period, and cohort time profiles (each corrected to net out the effects of the other two), as well as improved estimates of the behavioral relations regarding older persons in the labor market, thus providing improved tools for predicting future changes and for influencing their course by policy measures.